herofandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Alexander
Prince Alexander now King Alexander is the main hero of the 1992 Fantasy Adventure, King's Quest 6. He was voiced by Robby Benson. After the events of King's Quest 5, he thinks about and is concerned about Princess Cassima, the main heroine, and ruler of The Land Of The Green Isles, and then sees her in their magic mirror of their home. She says she thinks about him as well and begs him for his help. Prince Alexander travels to The Land Of The Green Isles and it takes him a while but he makes his arrival there and a storm destroys his ship and he's stranded on the shore of The Isle Of The Crown, the main island of The Land Of The Green Isles and Arabian like. He makes his way to The Isle Of The Crown's castle, where he shows them his ring and meets Captain Saladin, the leader of the dog guards and a hero, and he takes him before the vizier Abdul Alhazred, the villain, and high-ranking advisor, and he says that Princess Cassima is in mourning and sadness over her parent's death and preparing to marry him and rule The Land Of The Green Isles and says the other kingdoms are fighting and not safe to travel to and then orders Prince Alexander to take his leave. Through adventuring and his quests he gets through the islands, The Isle Of The Crown, The Isle Of Wonder, a silly and strange island, which is ruled by The Red And White Queens and is very much like Alice In Wonderland if you catch my drift, The Isle Of The Sacred Mountain, which is home of The Winged Ones and a lot like ancient mythology, The Isle Of The Beast, which is trap filled and home of its ruler, a cursed prince, and finally The Isle Of Mist, which is home of mysterious druids and the secret of The Realm Of The Dead and it's ruler, the nocturnal land of the dead and ruled by the cold, ruthless Lord Of The Dead, Samhain. There he learns Princess Cassima's mom and dad were indeed killed by Alhazred and frees them by challenging Samhain and defeating him. Samhain sets them free and gives them their lives back. Nightmare, the dark horse, who can take beings to The Realm Of The Dead and Living, takes the 3 heroes to The Isle Of The Crown, where they infiltrate storm the castle if you know what I mean and Princess Cassima and Prince Alexander talk and see each other again and he learns that Alhazred is responsible for the island's fighting and chaos and troubles and etc. He shows Captain Saladin the letter he finds in Abdul's room and he takes Prince Alexander to the wedding, where King Caliphim and Queen Allaria and their other allies fight Abdul and his genie, Shamir Shamazel, transforms into his true self from his Princess Cassima disguise and Abdul attempts to escape while the heroes battle Shamir. Prince Alexander gets his lamp, which was switched by courtesy of Jollo, the court clown and one of the heroes, and Prince Alexander becomes Shamir's new master and after fighting Abdul defeats him and is helped by Princess Cassima. She kisses Prince Alexander and then orders Alhazred to be imprisoned to be put in The Isle Of The Crown's prison and that he gets a doctor also. Then Prince Alexander and Princess Cassima wed and become King Alexander and Queen Cassima and restore the other kingdoms and end the conflicts created and caused by Abdul. Category:Monarchs Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Wealthy Category:Pure Good Category:Sophisticated Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:In Love Category:Lawful Good Category:Male Category:Fighters Category:Benevolent Rulers